


Dancing Underneath The Lights

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Beauyasha, yasha centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Yasha and Veth are even now when it comes to Caleb's secrets.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Dancing Underneath The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for this week's hiatus prompt, since I left out last week. ( sick fics aren't really my strong suit ) so I wrote a little something, which is honestly more widojest background due to the nature of the prompt, but I still wanted to write it.  
> Also, I miss Yasha. :'(
> 
> Enjoy x

Yasha somehow always knew.

Maybe it was more obvious to her than it was to most of them because she wasn’t always around. Whenever she returned from one of her personal endeavors though, Caleb would be looking at Jester a little longer than necessary or his lips would curve into a smile whenever he watched her do something mischievous in the Traveler’s name.

_“Do you love her?”_ She had asked him one night, and she hadn’t even expected an answer. It was obvious, even though the rest of their group didn’t seem to have noticed a thing. Or maybe they were just good at hiding it, though Yasha supposed that they were just too wrapped up in their own problems and stories to notice something that Caleb was, admittedly, pretty good at hiding.

If they hadn’t been so similar, then maybe Yasha wouldn’t have noticed a thing.

_“It’s too late.”_ He had told her that same night, and Yasha had wanted to take him by the shoulders to shake him, because he didn’t get to decide when it was too late. Jester was right there, and if he didn’t take the first step then he would never know just what she was feeling.

Jester seemed to always be very open about everything, and she definitely wasn’t shy, but Yasha could tell by just looking at her that she often masked her true feelings, because she didn’t want to be a burden to anyone. A feeling Yasha knew all too well.

Neither Caleb nor Jester seemed to have made it easy for themselves, despite coming from entirely different backgrounds.

Yasha had wanted to help, but she had never really been good with people, not even her friends and family. Things were getting better, sure, but how was she supposed to give advice on something she was so stuck on herself?

They had been back in Xhorhas for a couple of days now, and she had spent half the night awake, looking at the mural Jester had painted onto the wall for her. She had her own things to worry about, things she wished would be easy to solve, but sadly they weren’t.

She had attempted to make her way to Beau’s room about three times already, but always found a reason not to go, like finally trying to find the dick that Jester had included within the flowers on her wall.

Her fourth attempt was interrupted by the faint light that came from the entrance hall of the house. Yasha caught sight of it as she passed the stairs, and it stopped her in her tracks.

It wasn’t unusual for different people to be awake at different times. They were seven people in this house after all, sometimes more, and not everyone had the same sleep schedule unless they were forced to take rests while on the road.

Slowly approaching the top of the stairs, Yasha noticed a giggle coming from downstairs. Glancing down, she first noticed the familiar dancing lights. She had seen Caleb cast them countless times, so the small part inside of her that had been worried, immediately disappeared.

No one had attempted to break into their house, instead she could see Caleb and Jester pressed against each other, dancing and chuckling as the lights surrounded them. Jester let Caleb sweep her off her feet as they turned and the way she laughed quietly warmed Yasha’s heart.

_Not too late after all,_ she thought, only watching them a moment longer before she turned around, heading towards her room and out onto the balcony. The air was clear, and it wasn’t too cold, so when she stepped out, Yasha took a deep breath, instantly feeling a little calmer.

“Can’t sleep?” A familiar voice came through, and she looked up to where Veth was sitting on the railing, glancing out across the landscape. 

“I guess we all have things that keep us up.” Yasha nodded, stepping towards her friend. “Some good ones and some…not so good.”

“Good things then?” Veth asked, turning her attention towards her friend, and Yasha nodded.

“Caleb finally got some of that happiness he deserved, and I think we all believe that Jester keeping you up at night is a good thing.”

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but there was a moment where Yasha and Veth just looked at each other, and it genuinely took Yasha a moment to realize what she had just said.

“Caleb and Jester, hm?” Veth then asked, and her lips were curving into a soft smile.

“Yeah…remember that time you told me that Caleb had killed his family? I think we might be even for that.” Yasha chuckled, shaking her head ever so slightly.

Veth seemed surprised, more than Yasha would have expected, but pleasantly so. Like she knew that both Caleb and Jester were well taken care of as long as they were with each other.

“Not quite even,” She then replied, slowly nodding over to one of the glass doors that lead out onto the balcony they were on. “Beau’s been staring at you for the entire time you’ve been out here,” The curtain that was obstructing their view seemed to move then, almost as if someone had actually been standing behind it, peeking out. “So maybe go like…sort that out, because I’ve heard you pacing up here the entire time we’ve been back.”

Yasha could feel herself blushing ever so slightly as she glanced back at Veth for a moment. “Yeah…I’ll try my best.” She then nodded. “Are you going to be okay?”

Hopping off the railing, Veth waved her hand with a smile. “Of course. I’m always okay. Also, I could never be upset with Jester and Caleb, and they know it,” She then laughed, waving again as she made her way towards the door Yasha had come through. “Goodnight, Yasha,”

“Good night, Veth.” She replied, ignoring the nervous flutter in her stomach as she took a few steps towards the door that lead to Beau and Jester’s room.

Maybe, if everything went well, she could ask Beau to move to her room, and they could fall asleep in a field of flowers, and maybe Beau would be able to help her find that dick Jester had painted.

And maybe one night they’d be able to laugh and dance along to music only they could hear, because it had never been too late for Caleb and Jester, so maybe there was a chance it wasn’t too late for Beau and her either.


End file.
